


New Hampshire Is For Elopers

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen decide to elope. Wedding night sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hampshire Is For Elopers

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** SCHMOOP. Unrepentant, absolute SCHMOOP. Honestly, take your insulin now.  
>  **Prompt/Summary:** Wedding night schmoop sex  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't know Jared and Jensen and I certainly don't own them. This is just a figment of my imagination, a daydream that I couldn't help writing. I have no idea about their sexual orientations or relationship and it is simply coincidence if anything in this fic is actually happening. No money made.  
>  **A/N:** Another comment meme fic. That seems to be what I'm doing best right now, despite three stories in progress. Oh, and the location is a shout out to the sixth state to recognize and perform same-sex marriages.

In the end, they had decided to elope to this little town in New Hampshire that Jared found on the web. They knew their moms were planning a big wedding, but they wanted this for themselves, a quiet, small ceremony.

After they exchanged vows in the quaint chapel, the pastor, his wife and their daughter as witnesses, they left to go to the B&B Jared had found not far from the chapel. They checked in, Jared surprising Jensen with the honeymoon suite. Jared smiled when he saw the grin on Jensen’s face.

They headed up to their room. When they were outside the door, Jared giggled and asked, “So, who’s going to carry who over the threshold?”

“Um, isn’t that one tradition we can skip?”

“Really? You really don’t want to do that? How ‘bout this. I’ll carry you over the threshold here, and you can carry me over at the house?”

Jensen rolled his eyes, but knew that Jared was serious about this and part of his vow was to keep Jared as happy as he was today, so Jensen said, “Okay. Deal.”

Jared opened the door, left the luggage in the hallway and picked Jensen up. Jensen was still surprised at how easily Jared picked him up, although he knew Jared was able to bench press over 300 lbs. Jared looked down and kissed Jensen as he walked through the door and gently lay Jensen on the bed. He ran back out to the hallway, grabbing their bags, and throwing them over to the side, anxious to start the honeymoon _right now_. He crawled up on the bed, face to face with Jensen. “I know I said it at the chapel and in the vows, but I have to say it again.” Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s cheek and stroked his cheekbone. “I love you, babe. Love you more than you will ever know and all’s I want to do is make you as happy as possible, no matter what that means.”

“How about starting by kissing me?”

Jared smiled and pressed his lips to Jensen’s, the promise of more to come. Jensen ran his hand through Jared’s hair, grasping at the back of his neck, holding him close. Jared’s arms went around Jensen’s waist as their kisses grew deeper. “Jen,” he panted. “I know that we don’t normally do this, but let me make love to you. Let me show you how much I love you.”

Jensen kissed Jared again, tongue licking inside Jared’s mouth. When the kiss broke, Jensen nodded. “Yes, baby. Please.”

“I am going to take my time and worship your entire body,” Jared promised. He started with Jensen’s mouth, kissing him deeply and biting at his bottom lip. He trailed kisses over Jensen’s jaw and over to his earlobe which he took in his mouth and scraped his teeth over. “So fucking gorgeous, Jen,” he whispered. “Can’t wait to get these clothes off of you.”

“So stop talking and start getting me naked already.”

Jared laughed. “A little pushy, aren’t we?”

“Jare, c’mon. Don’t tease me.”

Jared mouthed his way down Jensen’s neck and nosed his way down to Jensen’s collarbone. He sucked hard at the skin just under the shirt still on Jensen’s shoulders. “You bruise so beautifully,” Jared gasped. As he continued to lick and suck, his hands began to unbutton Jensen’s shirt, licking a line from the skin he just revealed up to the hollow of his throat. Jensen’s hands ran from Jared’s shoulders up over the back of his neck and into his hair. 

“God, Jare. Fuck, yes. So good, baby.” Jensen pulled him back up to his mouth for a scorching kiss. “More, please,” he begged.

Jared kept his promise, inching his mouth to cover all of Jensen’s body. He loved to hear the little noises he made as he hit the places he knew Jensen was most sensitive, his nipples, his navel and his hipbones. Jared took him in his mouth, sucking and licking.

“God, Jay, keep this up and I’m going to come.”

“Can’t have that happening,” he said with a smirk. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to bring him back from the edge. “Want you to come with me, when I’m inside you.” He took his mouth and resumed his downward track, covering Jensen’s thighs, sucking bruises blooming red and purple on the inside, kissed down each leg slowly. He slid back up to Jensen’s ear and whispered, “Are you ready, babe?” Jensen nodded against Jared’s face. Jared grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated three of his fingers. He began to open Jensen up, working all three fingers inside while his mouth skimmed over Jensen’s jaw, neck and shoulders. Jared knelt up and covered his cock with the lube.

“No condom?”

“No…want to feel all of you. Want you to feel all of me. There’s no need for anything to come between us.” Jensen nodded. Jared pushed slowly into Jensen, gazing deep into Jensen’s eyes and watching for any sign of pain or discomfort. Jared’s fingers tangled with Jensen’s and raised up near his head. Jensen nodded again slightly, giving Jared permission to continue and begin to thrust. Jared started slow and long, sliding inside and against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen’s eyes widened when the shock rocked through his body. 

“Fuck, Jare, god…that feels amazing.”

“Yeah, babe, that’s it. God love you so much. Gonna spend the rest of my life showing you. So fucking good, so tight and perfect. This is perfect, Jensen. There’s nothing more perfect than this.”

Jensen panted and moaned. “God, Jare…why haven’t we done this before? Feel so good inside me. We fit. I never knew.” He squeezed Jared’s hand. “Faster, Jared, please, god, move.”

Jared sped up his strokes, hitting his prostate, the head of his cock rubbing just right inside Jensen. Jared took his free hand and began to stroke Jensen in time with his thrusts, jacking him hard. “Gonna come, Jen, right there, so close, fuck, fuck. Look at me, Jen. Wanna see your eyes when you come. Please.”

Jensen’s eyes locked gazes with Jared and he could only let out a loud moan as his orgasm hit him, coming all over his and Jared’s stomachs, rope after rope. Jensen clenched around Jared as he was coming which pushed Jared over the edge, filling Jensen.

Jared collapsed on top of Jensen then rolled over on to his side, pulling Jensen with him, still inside him. They kissed through the aftershocks and Jared slid out of him. He reached over to the table again to grab the towel they had brought over beforehand and Jared cleaned Jensen gently, then cleaned himself. His arms wrapped around Jensen. “I love you, Mr. Ackles-Padalecki.”

“Is that what we decided on?” Jensen chuckled.

“How ‘bout just Ackles and Ackles?”

Jensen looked at him questioningly. “Really? You’d…you’d do that for me?”

“Haven’t you figured it out yet? Jensen,” Jared ran his hand over Jensen’s cheek, “I’d do anything for you. I mean it. I’ve always meant it.” He kissed Jensen. “Babe, you’re my world. You are the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see at night. Want to quit the show? Tell me when. Want to sell the house and move from Vancouver? Tell me where.”

“You’d really give up all of that for me?”

His gaze locked with Jensen’s again. “I promised you my heart and my life. Whatever you want from life, I want it too. As long as you’re beside me, with me, loving me very little else matters.” Jared kissed Jensen’s forehead. “I’ll say it as many times as I need to. I love you. We’ll deal with everything else. Together.”

“Together,” Jensen said softly. “God, love you so much, Jare. You amaze me and I am so, so lucky to have you. I meant what I said, too. You’re my forever, Jare. Even when we were friends, I knew that you would be in my life from then on. My co-star, my best friend, my lover and now my husband.” He looked at Jared in silence for a few minutes. After a kiss, Jensen said, “You know our mothers are going to kill us, right?”

Jared couldn’t keep his hands off of Jensen. Still stroking his cheek, he answered. “I don’t care. This is for us and just for us. I don’t need a million people around to tell you I love you. I just need you.” He smiled. “But yeah, you’re right. They are going to kill us. So let’s enjoy the rest of the weekend and we’ll tell them when we get home.”

Jared curled himself around Jensen, kissing his neck and shoulder. “I love you, my husband,” he whispered as he intertwined their fingers over Jensen’s heart. 

Jensen squeezed his hand. “I love you, my husband.” He paused. “You know, I really like the sound of that.”

“Me, too,” Jared answered drowsily. “Night, my love.” And they both fell into sleep.


End file.
